Rose Online Fansite Wiki
ROSE Online is a free roaming level-up based MMORPG featuring Anime inspired graphics and an environment compared to other gaming experiences. Players fight monsters, gain levels, obtain new skills, and find items in order to prepare themselves for future battles. Players are able to travel to different worlds and explore new atmospheres while interacting with players all around the world in battle against waring clans. This game features its own in-game economy which is directly controlled by the players Supply and Demand output. While leveling through a method of acquiring experience points through the defeat of monsters around the changing worlds around you, a character may be aided during their experience by participating in Quests or Partying with other players. To initiate a Quest you must speak to NPC's through out each planet. Some quests may more difficult than others and others me be time specifc in order for a character to complete a task and be eligible for a reward. A reward given to you by a quest can be many a material, items, experience points, and/or reward money (which in this game currency is known as ZULIE). Quest rewards can be affected by the amount of CHARM a character has. In this game the inventory is divided into three main categories: Equipment, Consumables, and Materials. Equipment are items in which a character may wear on his/her body. Consumable consist of items that can be used by the character in order to recover HP and/or MP , and are also be able to give a character a buff, items or skills depending on what item the character consumes (i.e. gain items, learn a skill, shoot fireworks, socket items, etc.). Materials can cover general miscellanious items, such as materials for crafting, gems, and ammunition for weapons that are needed by either a Hawker or a Dealer class. Many items in the Equipment section of a player's Inventory can be altered by refining or drilling into them in order to place a gem into its socket: Refining a piece of armor increases its defense by a marginal amount, which makes a great difference as the level of Refinement continues to increase. Refining a weapon will raise that weapon's Attack Power, which allows the possessor of that weapon to do increased amounts of damage. A piece of Equipment starts out at Refined (0), and will progress to a maximum of Refined (15). Gems, as previously mentioned, can be placed within either a player's weapon, or a few specific pieces of his/her armor. Each gem has a specific purpose, and varies in price depending on that purpose. For example, a Diamond can increase a player's Attack Power when it is attached to an equipment item. Website Navigation Background Story We don't know where Arua came from, nor how she came to be. We do know, however, that nothing existed before Arua. The Goddess of life, souls, and all existence creating the universe as she saw fit… calm and beautiful is the place where souls dwelled peacefully. The deep matters of the universe cradled the waves of life, on which all beings would sway soothingly. This perfect universe was called the Sea of Souls. Life would bring shine to the Sea of Souls, in the form of seven planets. Arua created these out of love, and dedicated each of them to the inhabitants that she breathed life into. "The planets, as your lives, dear ones, are all yours. As am I. As are your souls." These are the words of Arua that ring in everyone's hearts when they are born. "To you, I give the Gods, to watch over you. Praise them well, for no love can ever match the one you will receive from them." And thus, the Gods were created, to watch over all life that Arua had created among the seven planets. And Arua named the planets after each of the Gods and Goddesses that would look after them: JUNON, LUNA, ELDEON, ORO, KARKIA, SKAAJ, and HEBARN. Each planet's inhabitant lived in happiness, idolizing their respective God or Goddess, and reveling in the pleasures of living under the protection and rule brought by them. But all was not harmonious for long. The Dark God Hebarn disbanded from the other planets, and his plots to destroy Arua's universe began. Soon, the gossips about strange visitors started. The Visitors protected life, and made things right from all that was wrong. They are divine beings; they seldomly suffer from hunger or thirst, they do not need as much sleep as most creatures, but they can hurt, they can love. And they can help. That is why Arua created them, after all... Four different jobs were created in order to help this young goddess bring peace back into the universe from which she created. Containing the heart of magic, the violence of swordsmanship, the creation of objects, and the destruction of new species; the creatures were born to serve "The Mighty Creator" of our Universe. Category:Browse